Daddy's Intolerable Acts
by florescka
Summary: Arthur get's tired of his colony acting up and decides to teach him a lesson; who knew spanking Alfred would be so stimulating? Warnings: Sex, spanking, use of the word Daddy, and mass sexiness. written by Shroomz. one shot.


"What do you want, Alfred!" Arthur snapped for what seemed the millionth time this day at his colony. He was trying to finish his afternoon tea peacefully in the parlor; the steaming cup rested in his hands, but it seemed that the sixteen year old was out to ruin his day.

"You like my outfit, Daddy?~" Arthur slowly turned around and the sight of Alfred made his eyes widen comically and his mouth hang open. The sound of his cup of tea smashing on the new carpet made him flinch,

"Oh my…w-w-…h-how?" He could feel his face inflame in heat as he stared at his child's attire, and tried to calm himself down, "A-alfred F. Jones, take that off RIGHT now!"

"You like it, don't you?" The blonde crossed his arms, his face grinning in rebellion as he watched his guardian lick his lips in response. The sun was high in the sky, and it seeped through the large windows, outlining Alfred's body clearly. The light curved around his exposed tanned thighs and highlighted the skirt.

"But if you want me to take it off that badly, I will." The skirt was so small and revealing that it would have made any proper woman blush. Perhaps worst of all, in Arthur's opinion at least, the skirt was decorated in a bastardized version of a British flag; the American flag.

"Alfred, is this how I raised you?" That earned a laugh from the younger boy who was grinning cheekily at him.

"No, but I can _raise _you, if you know what I'm saying." The rebellious brat put his leg on the arm of his chair, giving him a good look at his cotton panties, and uncrossed his arms to reveal a small belly button shirt with the words 'American Boy' imprinted upon it. Blood rushed to the British man's face and crotch area at the tempting sight.

"I will not accept such uncalled for behavior in my household!" Two sun-kissed thighs pulled themselves around his lap, straddling him, and a pair of strong arms pushed him back, "Mmm…I think your other head," a hand stroked his erected skin, "Is accepting my uncalled for behavior"

This was too much. All of his colony's horrible behavior couldn't be ignored anymore; he had been spoiling the boy and now it was time to show who was in charge. He pushed Alfred off of his lap and onto the floor; the younger boy looked up at him curiously, "W-what's wrong Arthur? Is my awesome too much for y-"

"Hold your tongue, boy, I see I have put up with your nonsense for far too long and now you will have to learn obedience the hard way." Alfred tilted his head sideways, naïve blue eyes watching Arthur carefully, his hands played with the edges of his skirt nervously.

"Lay down on my lap, Colony." Arthur commanded, his green eyes were dark and held no humor.

"H-hey, i-it was j-just-"

"Did I say you were allowed to defile my language with your dirty mouth?" Face red in humiliation, the younger boy did as he was told and laid in the other's lap. It was obvious he didn't understand what the other was going to do having never been punished in his life. If he had known, England was sure that he would have made a break for it.

"Take of your, er, female garment."

Meekly the blonde stripped his kinky patriotic skirt and let it fall to the ground next to the broken remains of the tea cup. The exposed, tight butt lay bare except for a white pair of panties that hugged it. Arthur raised his hand and felt it shaking, he was not a fan of corporal punishment, but at the sight of the arrogant smirk of Alfred's face he brought it down.

_SMACK_

"Ahh…" America cried in pain as a red hand started to form on his butt cheek. Tears formed in the big blue eyes as they looked up at him, "Y-you spanked me…nnhh… Wh-why did you s-spank me?"

"I don't understand your scandalous behavior, young man, what type of response did you want to with that sort of outfit?"

_SMACK _

"I'm s-sorry…" Tears were flowing down the younger nations face, and his lips were trembling as he lowered his head in obedience. His expression was so slutty and his cheeks were so red with humiliation that Arthur quickly felt himself harden.

_SMACK…SMACK…SMACK _

"I'm-I'm sorry…I-i-I was a bad boy,n-n-o more, A-Arthur" The feeling of the round delicious flesh beneath his hands made it impossible to stop now. It's cruel to abuse the younger boy, but he had to learn his lesson, "That's right, you were a very, very naughty boy." Who knew slapping the teen's buttocks could be so erotic?

_SMACK…SMACK_

"Now let's have some tea, Alfred, I think you learned your lesson." He removed his hand from the cherry red lumps and gently caressed them with his fingers. Running his other hand through his son's hair, he turned Alfred's face to meet his. Narrowed blue eyes met his and a pouting red face stared back, _"Idon'twantyourdamntea…"_

"What was that you naughty little boy?"

"I s-said, I don't want your _damn_ tea!" He clucked his tongue reproachfully as he squeezed the tearstained face of Alfred between his hands. He leaned down and gently kissed the blonde on his stinging butt cheeks.

"I thought you had learned your lesson, but if you don't want to act like a _gentleman,_ then I won't treat you like a _gentleman_!"

"I can't d-drink it because it's the principle of tea. The colonists are boycotting it, a-and if I drink it, then it will be betrayal." Alfred moved and tried to get up but the Brit forced him back down; Alfred knew he was stronger than the small man, but he was still too scared to disobey him, yet.

"You speak of loyalty yet you betray me, you want to be a man yet you dress like a woman, you don't want to be a child yet you pout and snivel….so tell me this, Alfred…what do _yo_u _really want_?' He looked straight into those eyes that were so defiant of him and his king and for the first time, wondered what went on behind them. Why was Alfred doing all this?

"I- I w-want…I-i-i…" It looked as through the blonde was going to start crying again but he just slumped his shoulders in defeat, something very un-hero like, and pressed his almost completely naked body to Arthur's.

"I just- I just want to be loved."

He wasn't crying, he was shaking; trembling because the truth had finally come out. The broken tea cup and slinky skirt below were all proof of his attempts to tell him this…Tell him.. "I just want you to love me…"

For the first time that evening, he could feel his annoyance and anger vanish. He hugged the warm body to his chest and felt guilty at what he had done, "I-i…l-l…I lov-…"

"It's okay…you don't have to force it out…I know you care more about Francis than you care about my insignificant little rebels." Now he knew what was behind those blue shining orbs and it scared him. He couldn't deny his feelings for France, but the hurt and pain in his colony's eyes made him want to lie so bad, it physically hurt.

"That's….You're my colo-"

"I know…and that's all I'll ever be to you if I stay like this."

He was beyond words and reason as he tried to stutter something out in protest. He loved Alfred, he really did. But not in the way the American wanted to be loved; he didn't want the feelings that a father has for his son, he wanted more.

"It's okay Arthur…just f-f-fuck me…" Arthur did want him, he couldn't deny his physical attraction to the youth but Alfred wanted much more than sex. He wanted his heart and that was something that he couldn't give because it already belonged to someone else…but sex…sex he could give away willingly…

"If that's what you wan-mph."

Alfred tasted like innocence and a warm sunny day. At least the inside of his wet mouth did. He probed around the mysterious cavern and allowed himself to stroke Alfred's tight butt which was still red from the spanking. It all felt so wrong though, like he was corrupting something that was meant to be free.

"Alfred…" His tone was serious and reprimanding.

"Please daddy… can you spoil me one last time?" How could he say no to those pleading eyes? He slipped a hand between the two abused cheeks and slowly started to develop a rhythm. "Nnn…Y-yes…M-more Arthur~."

His erection, which was still wet from before, became even more prominent. One look at the youth's face, so driven with need, was enough to make his cock beg for release. He licked at the other's neck and left small bites of love, "Mmm…your such a tight boy, Alfred."

"Nnn…mhh…I-I want more." He did want more. So much more that not even his small cotton undergarments could contain his length. Arthur took the hardened pink nubs into his mouth and caressed them with saliva as they rubbed their hard-ons against each other.

"Of course you yank." Two more digits were inserted and America mewled in pleasure. He ground against them, dipping his bottom up and down on them in sweet ecstasy. He gently pushed the Brit down onto the floor.

"Oh…nnhh..I-I want a-all of you." Arthur was panting with lust as he watched his colony take his love muscle into his body. "Nnn…y-your so d-damn tight you- you wanker."

"Mmm…" America giggled as he rode on him; sweat dripping as he managed to keep up the rhythm in the uncomfortable position, "A-actually I think I'm bigger than you, you know."

"F-fuck…you are…" The feeling of being inside Alfred was sweat bliss and even elicited curse words that would not usually pass his lips. Arthur mashed their lips together, liking the feeling of the blonde slamming his butt onto his hard erected skin.

"Mmm…m-man you ride like a cowboy." He reached down and stroked Alfred's ignored weeping muscle as he smirked.

_SMACK _

"Oh god…I l-love it when you slap me there." They didn't have to think of anything; they could just keep rubbing their sweaty bodies against one another, forgetting everything. Every agonizing second was sweet bliss as Arthur thrusted into the willing boy.

"Mmnnhh… Oh god you Brit. Hi-hit me t-there a-again" He moaned the words into the other's ear as he mewled at the tantalizing bliss. This was above happiness, this was a foggy world where nothing but the two of them existed.

Desperate moans, panting, and the smell of sweat all blended together and it seemed like all their problems had disappeared in the haze. His body felt so acute and sensitive to every soft touch from America's hands. Every stroke at his erogenous zone almost drew him over the edge.

"A-alfed I'm go-going to c-cum." He let out a loud stimulating groan as his vision blurred in pure pleasure from orgasm. The pressure of America's body on top of his, served to strengthen the feeling. His sight was still blurred white when he felt Alfred's cum drip down his face.

He rode out his erection for as long as it would last until he finally pulled himself out of the boy. White, sticky liquid seeped out from inside the lad as he lay there in his lap, content.

"Mmm…I love you Arthur."

"Yes…I know…_I'm sorry._"

They lay there for a while listening to each other's ragged breathing. Finally, they started to drift as exhaustion overcame them, "It's okay…" The world was already black when he heard a distant voice and someone shift off his lap, "I'll become someone you can love."

The next morning America was nowhere to be found.


End file.
